


It's a Date

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron AU [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fake Dating, Multi, Teen AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: “Look, I need you to do something for me”.“If it’s somet Uncle Zac has dragged you into I’m sorry but you’re on your own”.“No no. I need you to go on a date”.Aaron stared at him over his sandwich, “with you? Look mate I’m flattered-”“No not with me! I need you to go on a date with somebody else so that I can go on a date with Victoria Sugden”.“Who?”“Her brother Robert.”Fake Dating/Teen AU





	1. Chapter 1

Inexperienced kisses. Overexcited hands running over too long plaid skirt and unknotting ugly striped ties. They were in their own little world. Just them. One boy, one girl. 

Ellis Chapman and Victoria Sugden were in love, or at least enthralled with the illusion of love as most sixteen year olds were. They snuck private and clandestine meetings that turned into hormonal groping sessions whenever and wherever they had the chance. Behind the bike shed, in an empty classroom...

Their love had to be kept private or else it could all be taken away from them. In their adolescent minds they were Romeo and Juliet and Victoria’s father was the big bad. 

Jack Sugden had one rule for his daughter: no dating before she turned eighteen … or unless her older brother Robert joined her on a date. 

To some people that wouldn’t sound so bad. They’d ask why she couldn't just double date with her brother. Except it wasn’t all that simple. Robert Sugden didn’t date. He was eighteen and yet to have a serious, monogamous relationship with anybody, even though his dating pool was twice as large as mosts. He was a one night kinda guy, a player. 

There was no way Victoria could ever get him to agree to double date with her. 

The bell overhead rang signalling lunch break was over. 

“I hate this” Victoria sulked as she smoothed out her shirt, reapplied her lip gloss and straightened her skirt and tie. “I just want to hold your hand or go to the movies with you like a normal teenager. My brothers never had this rule, it’s so sexist and stupid”. 

Ellis thought for a second, “what if we set Robert up with someone? Your dad would have to let you go out then right”.

Victoria scoffed as they slipped out from behind the school green house and made their way to double science, “technically speaking yeah but Robert doesn't date, he says it ruins his reputation”. 

“Of what?” Ellis asked, “being a man whore”. 

Victoria shrugged.

“What if I have the perfect person for him though. Maybe with a bit of bribery…?”

Victoria sighed, “I suppose if I said I’d do his chores for a month he might cave depending on who it is we’re setting him with”. 

“Leave that to me” Ellis said with a sly smile. 

*******

“Aaron, hey dude” Ellis slid into the chair opposite Aaron Dingle the next day. 

“Alright” Aaron nodded barely looking up from his phone and sandwich. 

Ellis leant over the table, “hey so … we’re basically family now right?”

Aaron cocked a brow and looked at him, “why’d ya think that?” 

“Well Marlon and my mum-”

Aaron shook his head and cut him off. “No” he said, “if I went around classing everyone Marlon dated as family I’d be related to half of Yorkshire”. 

“But they’re married”. 

Aaron shrugged, “and going off his record they’ll be divorced before Christmas”.

Ellis frowned but chose to ignore it, he was the one asking for the favour after all. “Look, I need you to do something for me”. 

“If it’s somet Uncle Zac has dragged you into I’m sorry but you’re on your own”. 

“No no. I need you to go on a date”. 

Aaron stared at him over his sandwich, “with you? Look mate I’m flattered-”

“No not with me! I need you to go on a date with somebody else so that I can go on a date with Victoria Sugden”. 

“Who?”

“Her brother Robert.” Ellis said hopefully. 

His hopes were crushed when Aaron asked, “seriously?” when Ellis nodded he snorted, made a face and shook his head. “No” he said, “the guys an arsehole”. 

“Oh come on Aaron it’s literally one date, maybe two. Please”. 

Aaron chewed on his sandwich thoughtfully, “what’s in it for me?”

“What’s in it for you” Ellis asked, “er, the heartwarming feeling of helping a friend and pseudo-cousin out?”

Aaron knocked on the table and pointed at Ellis, “I’m talking financial compensation here Chapman keep up”. 

Right. Ellis remembered Marlon, his new step-dad, mentioning that Aaron's mum and dad had paid for him to get his motorbike licence for his seventeenth birthday and that he was now working shifts at both his uncle's garage and his dads vets practice to save up money to actually buy a bike. 

“A tenner?” he offered. 

Aaron did not look impressed, “twenty? Ugh fine, I can do thirty but seriously that’s all I’ve got”. 

“Thirty per date and you’ve got a deal” Aaron said biting into his sandwich. 

Ellis held out his hand to shake on it and seal the deal, all the while mourning his wallet.

*******

Project “ _ Get Robert to double date _ ” was officially a go. Ellis had caught her up through a series of notes passed in french class. He’d secured Robert a date, for the hefty price of thirty quid, with Aaron Dingle. 

Victoria didn’t know much about Aaron Dingle besides that he was a year older, gay and that his best friend Adam, who Vic had had a crush on back in year 7, had moved to Lancashire of all places during the summer holidays four months ago. 

Thinking about it she couldn't exactly see dark and gloomy Aaron being the best match with her over achiever of a brother but then again she didn’t care enough to think about it too much. All she needed out of him was to keep Robert occupied. 

But first she had to actually convince Robert. 

She pushed open her brother's bedroom door and slipped inside. Robert was sat at his desk no doubt working his way through his course work, as he liked to remind everyone his A-Levels were right around the corner. 

“What?” Robert asked before she’d even said anything. 

“Hey” she said innocently jumping on his bed. “Watcha doin?”

“Coursework” Robert said predictably. 

“Hmm”

Robert groaned and twisted around to face her “For god's sake Vic what?”

“God no need to get arsey” Victoria scowled, “I need a favour”. 

“No” he said immediately. 

“You don’t even know what the favour is yet!”

“I don’t need to, I’m too busy” 

Victoria scoffed, “no you aren’t. When you’re not doing homework you’re out seducing anything that breathes which really isn't a top priority”. 

“Seducing anything that breathes” Robert repeated slowly, “you’re hilarious but I’ll have you know I’m actually in a monogamous relationship”

“With who? Your hand? Masturbation isn’t a relationship Robert”. 

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework. Victoria knew that as soon as he picked up his pen she’d lose him. She shot towards him and spun him back around. 

“Please Robert” she begged, “just one teeny tiny favour. I’ll do anything. I’ll do your chores for a month”. 

“Can’t be that important if it’s only for a month worth of chores” 

“Two months. Just please! It’ll piss of dad”. 

“Fine” Robert said at last and Victoria broke out in a giant grin, “but only if it really will piss off dad”. 

She knew adding that bit about her dad would work. Nothing motivated her brother more than the promise of pissing off their dad. 

“So what is it?”

“Double date with me and Ellis and ...”

Robert groaned, “this better be good or else it’s three months worth of chores”. 

“And Aaron Dingle”. 

“Seriously?” Robert said giving his sister a deadpan stare, his lips quirked upwards “the chav?”

“Hey he got out of his chav phase in year nine. You can’t talk you had a mullet for two years”

“Don’t remind me” he said, “fine. Three months of chores and we have a deal”.

Victoria glared at her brother but what else could she do. She loved Ellis and three months of chores was worth it. “Fine” she sulked.

Robert grinned, “well then tell Aaron Dingle it’s a date”. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You two have dates?” April, Ellis’ ten year old step-sister and Aaron’s probable cousin asked,(it was hard to keep track of how exactly he was related to every Dingle. If you weren’t an aunt or uncle you were probably a cousin). “Like real life people. Wow I’m shocked.” 

“Since when did you get all snarky” Aaron asked, “I like it”. 

April grinned up at her older cousin and the doorbell rang. 

Ellis raced over to answer it and Victoria flung her arms over his shoulders when he pulled the door open, a second later they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. 

Aaron turned to April and stuck his finger into his mouth, mimicking throwing up. It made the younger girl laugh but Victoria turned her steely stare on him.

“You clean up nice” she said. 

Aaron frowned not sure if she was being serious or not. He was wearing jeans and a jumper that didn't have grease stains on it with a pair of beat up trainers. Hardly anything special. 

“Are we going or what?” Aaron asked sticking his hands in his pocket, “I don’t want this to be any longer than it has to be”. 

“Hey I’m paying you an arm and a leg here at least be nice” Ellis warned. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You being desperate enough to pay me an arm and a leg is hardly my fault is it”. 

“Have fun” April called out after them, acting the picture of innocence when Ellis knew that really she was happy he was out of the house so she could get her hands on his laptop and more importantly his Netflix account. 

The three of them made their way to the car parked at the curb, Ellis and Victoria holding hands and pressed as close together as they could get and Aaron skulking behind, hands in pockets. A certain blonde sat behind the wheel, watching as they climbed in. 

“Jesus Christ” Aaron muttered slamming the door behind him, he’d taken the front seat knowing full well he did not want to be in the back with those two overly hormonal lovebirds “where’d you get this car from? The bloody nineteenth century”. 

“Ha ha hilarious Dingle” Robert shot back, smirking, “at least I’ve got a car. How’s your push bike these days?”

“Arsehole”. 

Victoria eyed them warily. This was a good idea and this was going to work. It had to. She was desperate for some time with Ellis outside of the school gates and away from her father. But maybe Aaron Dingle wasn’t the best choice. He was volatile at the best of times and Robert was a ticking time bomb himself. 

Robert cackled seemingly not bothered by the insult and Victoria breathed easily again. With Aaron and Robert on good enough turns Victoria focused her attention on other, more important things, like kissing Ellis. 

*******

The plans for tonight were simple, they were going to the cinema to see the newest spy thriller everyone was raving about.

Ellis had wanted to do something a bit more special than that but they were easing themselves into the dating thing. Also, he figured Robert and Aaron tagging along to a romantic, candlelit picnic might have been a bit weird. 

“Don’t sit there” Victoria hissed as Robert went to take the seat next to her. 

“What you on about?” Robert asked, hands filled with popcorn and a bag of chocolates Victoria knew where his favourites, no doubt he’d eat the whole bag before the credits were even over.

“Go sit somewhere else, it’s bad enough you have to tag along as is, I don’t need you watching us and breathing down my neck the whole time”. 

Robert huffed but stood again. “Fine” he then gave a pointed look to Ellis making the younger boy gulp, “keep your hands to yourself. I know what goes on in the dark in the back row. Come on Dingle, we’re not welcome here”.

“Wait-” Aaron frowned, holding two drinks in his hands. Victoria wondered why he didn’t get any popcorn himself. The whole point of going to the cinema was for the popcorn. “I have to put up with him by myself”.

“Oh piss off” Robert quipped, “I’m a delight”. 

Aaron scoffed, “like fuck you are”.

“Yeah cause you’re such a pleasure to be around”. 

“You don’t think they’re going to murder each other do you?” Ellis whispered, leaning in close as the two boys walked off to the other side of the theatre. 

“They better not” Victoria said, “we’ve paid good money for them”. 

*******

They’d lost Robert and Aaron. 

The movie had finished, the lights came on and yet they were nowhere to be seen. As far as Ellis remembered they’d only been a few rows down and to the right of him and Victoria but then again he couldn’t be certain. He’d spent most of the past two hours with Victoria's tongue down his throat so he hadn’t exactly been keeping an eye out for them. 

“They’re probably outside” Victoria reasoned taking his hand and collecting up their coats. 

It took a bit of looking but finally they found them near the toilets tucked away in the corner … in quite a compromising position. 

Aaron was backed against the wall, biting his lip and forced to look up slightly at Robert who had him boxed in, his arms out and palms pressed against the wall on either side of Aarons head. They were barely a breath apart. 

“What’s going on?” Victoria asked sternly, “you two better not be fighting”. 

Ellis saw something in Aarons look but he couldn't quite decipher it. Robert pushed back from the wall, freeing Aaron from his prison. He had an unconcerned smirk on his face. 

“Fighting? Nah never. Just letting Aaron knows what happens when somebody eats all of my favourite chocolates”. 

Victoria narrowed her eyes and hummed. “You alright Aaron”. 

“Me? Course. Never better. Your brother just thinks he’s a big man. Nothing I can't handle” Aaron shrugged, his eyes flicking back to Robert. 

“Right well the movies over by the way, you missed it, too busy with your egotistical male bullshit” Victoria said bossily, hand on her hip. Ellis really wanted to kiss her again. 

“Let me take a piss and we’ll be off then” Aaron said pushing off the wall. Ellis didn’t miss the way he purposely walked too close to Robert as he passed making their shoulders bump together. 

“What was that really about then?” Victoria asked once Aaron had disappeared into the toilets. 

“I told ya, the arsehole ate my chocolates”. 

“And what’s that?” Victoria pointed at something on Roberts neck, “seriously, if you two have been fighting”. 

Ellis leaned closer discreetly to see what she was talking about. He caught sight of a red blotch on the side of Roberts throats, just below his cheek bone seconds before the older boy slapped a hand over it.

“Oh that? A damn mosquito bite” he said casually, “been doing my head in more than Aaron has”. 

Victoria didn’t have enough time to think over that explanation because a second later Aaron re-joined the group. 

If she’d taken another second or two to think she’d remember it was November and they lived in East Yorkshire and that the only thing that bites this time of the year is the cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy new chapter! I wasn't gonna post this today but I have a bitch of a philosophy exam to study for and no time to right. Yayy.   
Either way hope you enjoy this new chap. Thank you so much for the love on the first chapter :)  
Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	3. Chapter 3

“You like football right” Victoria said to Robert two Friday’s later as they sat, just the two of them, at the table eating dinner. Their dad was out working, as usual. “I mean, you played for the city under 18’s this past summer”. 

“Yeah-” Robert said, mouth full of omelette he’d slaved over for the past half hour, “I only joined though because dad threatened to get me working with him and that’s the absolute last thing I need”. 

“But you had fun right?” Victoria pressed on. 

Her brother shrugged and didn’t meet her eyes, “turns out it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Some good things came out of it”. 

Victoria narrowed her eyes at brother, “like what?”

Robert looked up at her and grinned cockily, “cute guys in shorts”. 

Victoria rolled her eyes. Go figure. She remembered him complaining most days about the ongoing football training until about three weeks in when suddenly he couldn't wait to get down to the field. No doubt this had something to do with the cute guys in shorts.

“Great, then you can come to the football with me and Ellis tomorrow”. 

“No” Robert said immediately, “I have plans tomorrow”. 

“Doing what?”

“I have a date” he said, again not meeting her eyes. 

Victoria groaned. “I’m sure your latest conquest will understand”. 

“It’s not my latest conquest, I told you I’m actually dating someone”. 

Victoria looked at her brother sceptically. “Like a serious, monogamous relationship with a real life human being?” 

Robert swore. “Yes Victoria, honestly, how many times?” 

“I don’t believe you”.

Roberts fork clattered against his plate as he raised his hands in disbelief. 

“Boy or girl?” Victoria asked because, as he’d told the whole family during last years Christmas dinner, he was bisexual. 

“Boy” Robert mumbled. 

“Really!?” Victoria blushed. She hadn’t meant to sound so shocked. Robert had come out to them all during Christmas dinner causing their dad to disappear for the rest of the day, appearing back at the house drunk, past midnight, but he’d never actually dated a guy. 

There had been hookups, as many guys snogged at parties as girls but never actually anyone serious. 

“Yes Victoria, really. So no, I can’t come to the bloody football with you”. 

“Hey, I’m doing your chores for the next three months, it’s the least you can do.'' 

“No Victoria”.

Victoria slammed her utensils down on the table and pushed back as noisily as he could. “I hate this fucking family” she seethed before stomping up the stairs. 

*******

Victoria didn’t hear the knocking at her door, she had her music turned up too loud, another way of telling her family she was pissed and any attempt at conversation would be at their own peril. 

Robert pushed the door open to find her sprawled on her stomach on her bed, scribbling angrily in her diary. 

“What do you want?” she growled. 

“I’ll do it” he sighed, not seeming too happy about it. “But you owe me”. 

*******

Victoria didn’t exactly like football but of course she jumped at the chance to go with Ellis when he said his dad sent over free tickets for the home game, an excuse for forgetting about his birthday two months ago.

She tried on outfit after outfit trying to find the perfect thing before finally settling on a jumper, the same colour as the football teams colours, and a denim skirt with knee high boots. Her legs were probably going to be freezing but hopefully she’d have Ellis there to warm her up. 

Robert had a sour face on the whole drive there, barely spoke two words to Victoria until they met up with Ellis and Aaron by the gates, both wearing official team shirts. 

“Someone doesn't look happy” Aaron smirked, nodding to Robert. 

Robert sent a glare his way. “Well I had a date didn’t I?” Robert said, a bite in his voice. 

Aarons eyes grew wider but the smirk stayed firmly in place, “oh really. Lucky guy”. 

“Yeah” Robert agreed, “he is. But clearly he has better things to do”. 

“Hmm, probably dead good looking too right”. 

“Well obviously” 

Aaron bit his lip, “well I’m sure they’ll make it up to you”. 

“They better”. 

Aaron laughed and then the two of them walked off towards the entrance. 

Victoria shared a look with Ellis. “What was all that about?” he asked. 

Victoria stared after them in confusion. “I have no idea,” she said, “god they’re so weird”. 

*******

“So, how come you two aren’t aloud to date alone?” Aaron asked, mouth full of the last of his chips.

After the match the four of them were dying for a drink after shouting their lungs out and chanting along with the crowd and so they’d stopped at a nearby McDonalds before calling Aaron's dad, Paddy, to come pick them up. 

“Ugh it’s ridiculous” Victoria said immediately. “My brother Andy knocks up his girlfriend one time and suddenly my dad goes all god fearing and takes out his mistakes on me. Honestly, like I’m stupid enough to get lumbered with a kid at sixteen”. 

Aaron stared at her wide eyed, “well ok then”.

“It’s totally sexist. I tried telling him we weren’t living in the middle ages, that I had  _ rights  _ but he told me if I didn’t like it then I could go live with Andy, his baby mama and daughter down in  _ Portsmouth _ ”. 

“You could still do that” Robert said, “makes my life ten times easier”. 

Victoria made a face at her brother. “And then you’ve got him-” she nodded across the table to Robert, “who goes around getting it on with everyone and anyone”. 

“Er not everyone and anyone” Robert fought back, “I have standards. And I do it all with the knowledge that dad will never be proud of my life choices and will probably end up writing me out of his will eventually. Also-” he added, raising a finger, “like I said. I am taken. I’m only ‘ _ getting it on _ ’, as you call it, with one person”.

“A new experience for you” Victoria said. 

“Best sex of my life” Robert said, grinning cheekily and popping another few chips in his mouth.

Aaron choked on his drink, Ellis eyes widened as he didn’t know where to look and Victoria screeched, “Robert! That’s gross! I did not need to know that”. 

Robert shrugged, “you asked”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) Thank you for all the great feedback on this fic, I had so much fun writing this so I'm glad you're enjoying. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas spirit was in the air and especially in the Dingle-Chapman-Windsor household. Marlon hadn’t stopped cooking since the first day of December saying he had to “_perfect _” his Christmas tasting menu. 

Ellis wasn’t complaining, it meant he got fed amazing food daily, a dream come true for any growing teenage boy. 

Over the past week and a half though Marlon had cooked so much food that he had no other choice but to share which was why he was currently sat around the table with Aaron and his parents. What with Paddy, Aarons dad, being Marlons best friend he was the first person Marlon thought to invite. 

“This is nice” Paddy said, “feels like it’s been forever since we’ve all had a meal together. Shame Jesse and April couldn't join us though”.

Ellis’ mum Jesse was away for the week at some teachers retreat and April was at rehearsals for the community centres yearly Christmas play and was then spending the night at a friends. 

“More for me” Aaron said about to pull the stuffing towards him before his mum swatted his hands away. 

“Manners!” she scolded making Aaron huff and roll his eyes. “Honestly” she continued to chide.

“Oh leave off Chas” Marlon said taking his seat, “he’s a growing lad”. 

“You’ve been complaining how you’ve hardly seen him recently” Paddy added, amusement in his eyes, “and when you do see him you nag him”. 

“Yeah mum” Aaron said spooning mash potatoes onto his plate.

“I have hardly seen him recently. If he’s not at school or working he’s out bloody gallivanting around the place doing god knows what”. 

“Tell me about it” Marlon added passing over the pot of cauliflower cheese, “this one-” he nodded to Ellis, “is hardly off his phone talking with his girlfriend”. 

“See, that’s probably what’s going on with Aaron. Our little boy’s found himself a boyfriend” Paddy said reaching over to try and pinch his sons cheeks only to have Aaron glare and swat him away.

“Can you all stop talking about me like I’m not sat right here, you’re freaking me out” Aaron grumped. 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of.” Paddy said, “I still remember my school girlfriend, Allison Macdonald, ahh, she had this big red curly hair and giant glasses and well, she had this really weird obsession with horses but-”

“Ok if you say one more word I swear to god I will puke my guts up” Aaron said deadly serious. 

“Moving on” Chas said loudly. She turned to her son, “I want to meet this boy of yours. Need to give him the mum seal of approval”. 

“This is the last time I’m ever having dinner with any of you” Aaron said finally. 

*******

Ellis handed over the ten pound note solemnly. “It’s all I have left,” he explained, “I’ll have more after Christmas”. 

Aaron pocketed the tenner, “its fine, let’s call it your Christmas present” 

“Me paying you to go ice-skating is my Christmas present?”

“You paying me at a discount price is your Christmas present” Aaron corrected him. 

“Wow, I feel so blessed” he said. 

Aaron looked down at his phone that just pinged. He smiled before stuffing it back in his pocket. “Right well, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow”. 

*******   
“Merry Christmas!” Victoria cheered, pulling Aaron into a hug the moment she saw him.

“Right yeah, Merry Christmas Vic”. 

“Isn’t this so much fun?” she asked sitting down to lace up her skates. 

“Totally, nothing more exciting then slipping around on rock hard ice with razor sharp knives strapped to your feet”. 

Victoria laughed. “So how are you finding putting up with my brother? I know he’s a handful".

“Meh” Aaron shrugged, “he’s not so bad”. 

“So Dingle” Robert said appearing out of nowhere and leaning cockily against the wall, “what you getting me for Christmas?”

“Er how bout a nice box of kiss my arse” Aaron said with a smirk. He held out a hand which Robert took and hauled him to his feet. 

Robert shrugged, “wouldn’t be the worse thing I’ve ever got” he said as they wobbled towards the rink. “I was thinking about getting you a special edition of suck my dick” he added making Aaron laugh. 

Victoria had gone out with the two of them multiple times now and it was always strange to see them getting along so well. It was a relationship built out of bribery and convenience but the two of them got along together surprisingly well. 

“You know” Victoria said when Ellis appeared at their shoulder, “we’ve created a right bromance” she nodded to the rink where Aaron had fallen on his arse and was glaring at Robert with less heat then he would normally as Robert gripped onto the railing laughing his arse off. 

“Pft, yeah” Ellis nodded, “and we’re still going bankrupt to fund their bromance”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its nearly Fri-yay and I plan on spending tomorrow writing other fics I've abandoned cause SCHOOL so I figured I'd pretend to be productive as to not feel guilty and publish a new chap.   
Also I'm not even watch Emmerdale and haven't been for ages but even I'm emotionally traumatised by recent robron related events so here. Have so innuendos and banted and Christmas Ice skating.   
Thanks for all the lovely comments <3   
Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	5. Chapter 5

The Woolpack pub during the lunch rush could only be compared to a living nightmare. Ellis loved Marlon he really did, there was no doubt that he was a nice guy and a million times better than his dad but in the kitchen Ellis got to see a whole other side of him.

Ellis didn’t exactly enjoy spending his weekends slaving away washing pots, cleaning toilets and peeling hundreds of dirt covered potatoes but he was doing what had to be done. 

Dating, it turned out, was bloody expensive. Especially with the added expense of bribing Aaron to tag along but, as much as he complained, he knew it was worth it. Him and Vic had been having a lot of fun lately and he didn’t want that to stop anytime soon. Hence the need to get a job. 

Ellis collapsed against the counter when, finally, the last order was sent out. “About time” he mumbled. His feet throbbed, his fingers were covered in cuts and his jeans were splattered with gravy. 

“Well done today” Marlon said from the other side of the kitchen in a nice tone then he’d used all afternoon. 

Ellis smiled sleepily, “thanks” he said, the validation making him feel good inside.

“Here ya are” Marlon said turning towards him with two plated, “just take these up to Aarons room and I’ll plate you some lunch up. All that working, bet you’re starving aren’t you”. 

Ellis frowned down at the two plates Marlon had handed him. “Aaron got a friend over?”

Aaron lived in the flat attached to the back of the pub with his mum and dad but in the past few weekends Ellis had been working here he’d hardly seen him about, not unless he was fishing for food. 

Marlon shrugged, “that’s what Chas said. They’ve been hold up in Aarons room all day. Our Aaron isn't exactly the  _ ‘bring you friends over for tea’  _ type though, pretty sure he’s only ever had Adam Barton for a mate and then he left so don’t be surprised if you get quizzed by Chas about what they’re up to”. 

“Right” Ellis muttered before heading out the kitchen. 

It took a bit of maneuvering to get up to Aarons room but by the time he reached the door at the top of the stairs with the posters and sign reading “ **KEEP OUT** ” taped to it he’d become a master of opening doors without the added bonus of his hands. 

Artfully using his bum and legs Ellis managed to open the door which he then kicked and cringed when it slammed noisily against the wall. There was a loud noise from the bed, like someone had jumped making the bed springs creak noisily and Ellis was half convinced he heard an alarmed squak. 

He turned to see Aaron and Robert Sugden of all people sprawled on the bed on their bellies, a textbook was open in front of them although it was upside down. 

Aaron cleared his throat and ran a hand over his mouth, “Ellis” he said, “what are you doing here?”

“Lunch is served” Ellis said making his way over to the bed and setting down the two ham salad sandwiches. “Hey Robert. What are you two doing? Thought you only hung out when you had to”.

“I’m tutoring Aaron” Robert said without missing a beat. “Teaching him all about chemistry … and biology” he added with a smirk. 

Aaron elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Oh there’s no need to be embarrassed about needing a bit of help mate” Ellis said, “god last year I was failing french so bad, had to get a lad from year nine to help me out”. 

“Well I’m a great teacher,” Robert said with a smirk, side eyeing Aaron, “I know all about the human body”. 

Aaron coughed again. “Ta for this” Aaron said, “you can go now”. He seemed to be in a rush to kick Ellis out.  _ He must really be embarrassed about needing tutoring _ , Ellis thought.

“Right yeah” Ellis said, “anyways good luck. Have fun”. 

“Oh we will” Robert called after him snickering slightly.

Even after Ellis had backed out of the room and closed the door behind him he caught the tail end of their conversation. “You’re such an arsehole” Aaron muttered.

“Oh come on, you know you love it” Ellis could practically imagine the cocky smile on Roberts face. “Now come on let’s get back to the benefits of reproduction” 

And then the room fell oddly silent. Ellis shrugged it off and headed back down stairs, his stomach growling at the thought of food. 

Maybe, if Ellis hadn’t been so tired and hungry he would have noticed the way both Robert and Aaron's hair was messed up, almost as though someone had run their hands through it, or how they were both flushed pink and their lips suspiciously swollen.

And maybe, just maybe, he’d remember that Aaron wasn’t even taking chemistry or biology or any sort of science course this year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, my brains dead :)  
Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was an awkward affair that night, as it always was when Jack Sugden decided to take a rare night off from work and join his children to eat. Robert and Victoria sat opposite each other, their father at their side at the head of the table. 

“So Robert, how is school?” Jack asked breaking the silence. 

“Fine” Robert said simply, spearing a piece of salmon. 

“And you Victoria?”

Victoria shrugged and copied her brother. “Fine”. 

“Well” Jack said, “aren’t we a chatty bunch today”. 

Robert and Victoria shared a private look across the table. The two of them had dinners down to a T most nights. Robert would cook, Victoria would clean up. They’d sit together but would read or watch something on their phones as they ate, chatting occasionally about anything and everything. Victoria's favourite topic as of late was usually Ellis and Aaron. 

Jack joining them had thrown everything off. They ate in silence giving Robert too much time to worry about the meal he’d cooked. Worried his father wouldn’t like it even though he knew he shouldn't care. 

“So tell me what you two have been doing recently. You’re always off doing your own things” Jack said. 

_ No _ , Robert fought the urge to say, _ we’re not. You’re just never around _. 

“What about this boy you’re dating Victoria. What’s his name again?”

“Ellis” she said cautiously, not knowing where this conversation was going. “Ellis Chapman. He’s in my year”

“And you like him?”

She nodded, “a lot”. 

Jack hummed as he chewed on a green bean. “I want to meet him of course, and whoever you’re dilly-dallying around with these days Robert”. Robert speared another chunk of salmon, his fork scraping loudly against the plate. “How about dinner? This Friday?”

Both Robert and Victoria knew it was less of a choice and more of a decision already made. This Friday. Dinner with Ellis and Aaron. Nerves churned in Victorias stomach but when she looked over at her brother she didn’t understand why he’d gone so pale. It wasn’t as if him and Aaron were actually dating was it. What did he have to fear?

*******

“About the dinner thing” Robert said the next day as he and Victoria drove to the bowling alley. “I don’t think I can do it”. 

“What!” Victoria put down her phone and turned to her brother in the driver's seat, “no you can’t bail! If you don’t bring Aaron dad will think we’ve been making him up or something and he won’t let me go out with Ellis anymore. Don’t be selfish”. 

“Selfish!” Robert exclaimed. “Me! Who’s the one tagging along with you on your stupid childish dates! Cancelling plans so you can keep seeing Ellis”. 

Victoria scoffed. “Because hanging out with Aaron is such a hardship for you? You’re probably getting more out of it then me”. 

The two siblings fell into an angry silence, Victoria glaring down at her phone and Robert glaring at the road. 

*******

Robert kept close to Aaron the whole hour as they bowled, going as far as to pay for a different lane so he didn’t have to be near his sister. 

Finally at the end of the night Victoria stomped over to where Aaron and Robert were sat close together, sharing a pepperoni pizza. She handed over a fifty pound note. 

“What do you want?” Robert asked picking at the meat on his plate.

“To convince you to come on Friday” Victoria said fishing in her back pocket she pulled out a twenty pound note. “I have thirty pounds more at home that grandma sent over for Christmas”. 

“You can’t buy me off Vic. Not with this”. 

Victoria huffed, “what did you say to me when we started this whole thing Robert? You’re in if it pisses of dad? Well what would piss dad off more than you bringing Aaron? He’s mouthy, chavvy and a boy, everything dad doesn't like”. 

Aaron stopped, pizza midway to his mouth. “I’m sitting right here you know”. 

“And-” Victoria added ignoring Aaron all together, “at least if you bring Aaron it’ll keep dads nose out of your actual love life and this mystery guy you’re seeing”. 

“Ooo” Aaron said poking Robert in the ribs, “the mystery guy”. 

Robert batted him away but Victoria could see the cogs in his mind turning. “Fine” he said at last, “Friday night. We’ll be there”. 

*******

Ellis and Aaron arrived together bang on seven o’clock on Friday night. They’d both scrubbed up nice, going as far as to wear ties for the occasion although Aarons was tied scruffily over an untucked shirt and ripped jeans that Victoria had never seen him wear which he’d paired with a black bomber jacket. 

It seems he was leaning into the bad boy character. 

She noticed the way Robert raked his eyes over Aaron and Victoria narrowed her eyes at the pair. Her brother had said time and time again he was in a serious relationship with somebody but how he was beginning to act around Aaron she was thinking that might be fizzling out. 

*******

“So Aaron” Jack said, “tell me about yourself”. 

Aarons eyes widened as he was spoken too. “Me?”

“Yes. What do your parents do? What do you like to do in your free time?”

“Erm-” Aaron started, “well, my mum owns a pub and my dad’s a vet. As for free time I don't know … cars? Video Games?”

Jack nodded as Aaron talked, “and are you as sexually confused as my son or have you figured yourself out”. 

The room fell silent besides the sound of Robert choking on the boiled potato he’d just bitten into.

“Dad!” Victoria exclaimed as Robert coughed out “Oh for fucks sake”. 

“Wow!” Ellis said loudly, “These sprouts are really good Mr Sugden”. 

“I’m only asking” Jack said before adding “don't give me that look Victoria”

Aaron swilled his mouth out with water before shrugging not intimidated by the big bad Jack Sugden. “Yeah” he said, “I’m pretty sure I can only get it up for guys, if that's what you’re asking”. 

“Well at least you’ve made your mind up” Jack said, “my son can’t decide anything. Is he going to university? Is he not? Is he normal or is he gay?”

“Ok” Robert said loudly setting his knife and fork down forcefully, “first of all not a single eighteen year old in the world knows what they want to do with their life. Second of all, how many times do I have to tell you that I am bisexual. It’s a real thing and it's completely normal.”

Victoria had gone completely still. She’d seen Robert like this before, of course she had, Robert going off at their dad wasn’t exactly a new thing but every time she was taken aback. 

“You like bourbon and you like scotch right?” Robert continued “You deciding to have scotch after a hard day of neglecting and traumatising your kids doesn't take away your like of bourbon does it? This is a terrible comparison but I’m thinking this might be the only way you’ll understand. Now you know what no, we’re not talking about this anymore. Someone pass the salt”

Needless to say everyone was silent for the rest of dinner. 

*******

“Super badass” Victoria heard Aaron say just before she pushed open Roberts bedroom door. They were sitting together on Roberts bed innocently enough, Aaron had one hand resting on Robert shoulder. 

“Hi” Victoria said announcing her arrival. “Your dads here” 

Both Aaron and Robert stood and looked at each other awkwardly as if waiting for something to happen. Finally Aaron held out his fist which a few seconds later Robert bumped with his own. 

“See you tomorrow?” Robert asked. 

Aaron nodded and with a soft smile he said “course”. 

Victoria watched him leave, calling out “bye Aaron!” before closing her brothers bedroom door and flinging herself down on his bed. 

“Well that was awkward” she groaned.

“You think” he sulked, sprawling down besides her. 

“You and Aaron seemed friendly” she said trying to work out whatever was going on with then. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call us friends Victoria” her brother said making her roll her eyes. They were practically best buds. 

“You know it really is a miracle we’re not so messed up” Victoria said a few moments later, changing the subject. 

“Oh no we are” Robert told her. “We’re just doing a really good job at repressing it all. Trust me. It’s all gonna come spilling out sooner or later, probably when we’re drunk. I’m already planning on billing dad for my future therapy hours”. 

Victoria burst out laughing. He had a point. “Well” she said, “at least when you introduce your real boyfriend to dad it can’t be any worse than that”. 

Robert merely hummed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :p


	7. Chapter 7

They were on their way to London, all four of them, Victoria, Ellis, Robert and of course Aaron. 

How she’d convinced her dad to let them do this she wasn’t sure, especially after the horrific dinner a month ago and yet here they were on the train, hurtling down south to see a concert at the O2 later that night. 

She held Ellis hands as the countryside flew past and it felt nice. The hand holding and the promise of getting away for the weekend. Robert and Aaron were two rows in front but she had a clear view of them from where she sat. 

While Victoria and Ellis read magazines, chatted together and helped each other with the math homework set by the forever evil Mr Phillips, Robert and Aaron laughed and joked as they pointed out the window at the most random things. They shared a set of headphones the whole way there. One in each ear forcing them to stay close together. 

They reached London in the nick of time and after a phone call with their parents reassuring them that they were all still alive and well and that nobody had been stabbed or murdered in ‘ _ the big city _ ’ they headed to their hotel. 

“So” Robert said wandering back over to the group with a key card in hand, “it seems there’s been a bit of a mix up with our room situation”. 

They found out what he meant when they pushed open room 231. Two giant double beds stood in the middle of the room. Two beds for four people.

“I don’t see how this is a problem?” Victoria said flinging her bag down on one bed and putting a hand on her hip. “Me and Ellis in one bed, you and Aaron top and tailing in the other. I’m sure your masculinity can take it. Simple”. 

“Ha” Robert scoffed, “what sort of a big brother would I be if I let you share a bed with some random boy?”

“He’s my boyfriend of nearly a year!” Victoria fought back, “we’re not about to get hot and heavy with you sleeping a few feet away are we. Honestly Robert don’t be ridiculous. Don’t be like dad”. 

It was a low blow but when Robert sighed she knew it had worked. “Fine” he said before spinning around to Ellis waving his index finger dangerously in his face, “one foot out of line and I will skin you alive”. 

Ellis gulped but nodded accordingly. 

“Well now that's over” Aaron said, “can we go? I don’t want to be the poor idiot stuck at the back of the crowd”. 

*******

Victoria had never had such a fun night. She danced, hand in hand with Ellis, she laughed without a care in the world as the band played sending vibrations through her body and she stuffed her face with kebab from a shop they had found down some dark back alley. After the kebab they came across a skeezy looking booze shop and Robert, the only one newly legal in the group, bought a bottle of something cheap for them to take back to their room. 

They poured the vodka out into disposable plastic cups and sat around in a circle on the two beds. Victoria downed hers and cringed against the burn but let out a “woo!”. 

“Let's play a game?” Ellis suggested from where he sat next to Victoria, arm slung around her shoulders holding her close. 

“Pft what are we?” Aaron asked, knocking his own drink back “Six?”

“Oh come on, it might be fun” Robert said, reaching over to poke Aarons dimples. He’d had a beer or two at the concert leaving him slightly more buzzed then the others. 

Aaron batted him away but Victoria caught sight of a hint of a smile over the rim of his cup. 

“Truth or shot?” Ellis suggested. 

“Yes!” Victoria exclaimed before breaking out into giggles. Maybe she didn’t have as great of a handle on hardcore booze as she wished. 

Aaron groaned but soon got dragged into playing by Robert and another few shots. 

“Aaron?” Ellis said on round three, “do you really think my mum and Marlon are gonna get a divorce”.

Aaron heaves a sigh. “Look mate, I only said that because it’s Marlon. Its a running joke in the family that he’s had more wives then grandad Shadrach has had heart attacks or Uncle Cain has been arrested. Your mum and our Marlon seem solid. And April loves you so…” he shrugged. 

There was a moment shared between Marlon and Aaron before Victoria interrupted. “Ok Robert it’s your turn” she said, “what do you like most about your boyfriend?”

“Oh yeah” Aaron said, giant grin on his face, “I wanna hear this”

Victoria knew next to nothing about this guy Robert was supposedly so into and she was definitely using his drunkenness and the game to snoop. She half expected him to take a shot instead of answering but instead he got a sappy sort of smile on his face. 

“Like the most?” Robert asked, a sappy smile on his face, “god there’s so much”. 

Victoria had never seen her brother like this before. Some people could even say he had literal heart eyes. Or maybe that was the vodka speaking. 

“I like how he’s always grumpy to everyone else but I get to see his secret smiley face with his dimples. I like the way his hair goes all messed up and curly and fuzzy when he first wakes up. I like the way he becomes a complete nerd when he talks about the things he’s interested in like cars or dogs or video games. I like the way he makes me feel and-”

“Yeah okay we get it” Victoria butt in before he got too lost in his love. 

“No, no” Aaron shook his head, “let him finish”. Victoria noticed the way his face was flushed red, no doubt from the alcohol. 

“You sound like your in love” Ellis pointed out.

Robert took a sip of his drink and hummed, “mmm” he nodded looking over to Aaron, “I think I am”. 

*******

Victoria had been nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Ellis, as much as she’d fought for it. It was a big thing and something they’d never been done before but once they all finally called it a night and Robert issued one last threat to Ellis about cutting off his _ little Ellis _ if he got too handsy, she crawled in beside him. 

She fell asleep quickly to the sound of Ellis’ heartbeat. 

Light seeped in through the half open blinds and Victoria cringed against it. The natural light made her already splitting head throb even more. A hangover. Her first. She felt terrible. 

As Victoria shifted she accidentally elbowed Ellis in the ribs due to how close they were pressed together. “Morning” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Morning” Ellis whispered returning her kiss. “God I feel terrible”. 

“Same”. 

“Coffee?” 

“Definitely”. 

They both sat up slowly hoping the room wouldn't be spinning when they were up straight. Victoria slung her legs over the side of the bed and paused. 

“Aw, look how cute” she whispered nodding to the bed next to theirs. Sprawled on the bed was Aaron and Robert. Robert was half sprawled on Aaron, using his shoulder as a pillow with his other arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Isn’t it nice that they’re so secure in their masculinity and friendship” she said to Ellis. 

Her boyfriend peaked over and cast them a suspicious look. “Yeah” he nodded, “but maybe we shouldn't mention this to Roberts boyfriend”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is nearly finished and I'm genuinely so sad. I have no new ideas for fun aus and its starting to annoy me. If anyone has any requests/ideas let me know on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :p


	8. Chapter 8

If she had a choice between GCSE’s and actual, literal death Victoria would definitely choose death. Without a doubt. 

With her exams right around the corner she was starting to feel the pressure of the coursework she’d said she’d do but never did and her fathers stern words of success and the perils of failure weren’t helping. 

Spending her Saturday studying wasn’t helping her mood. Thankfully she wasn’t alone. She held her bag on one shoulder and a stack of books in her free hand, the other held Ellis’ hand as they made their way to a nice coffee shop down the road from Ellis’ house where they planned to set up shop and cram as much information into their brains before they short circuited on coffee. 

When they got there they saw two figures sat at the window seat. Robert and Aaron. Both hunched over something obscured from view.

“Look at this!” she said, “we’re not even paying them and they’re hanging out”. 

“Rob’s tutoring Aaron” Ellis shrugged as he let his girlfriend drag him away from the cafe and back towards his house.

“What?” Victoria asked confused. How did he know this and she didn't. 

“Yeah I found them studying together ages ago,” he said. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” she swatted him on the arm in outrage. 

“Owch! What? It’s no big deal, Aaron needs help so what”

Victoria rolled her eyes but began to think as they made their way up to Ellis’ front door. “You don't think …” she started. 

“What?”

“You don’t think this guy Roberts seeing, the one he’s so madly in love with … do you think it could be Aaron?”

“Aaron?” Ellis exclaimed as if it was the most bizarre and out there possibility. 

But to Victoria it kind of made sense. “Think about it” she continued, “the way they became fast friends, the innuendos, the fact that they were literally sharing a bed and cuddling”.

Ellis scrunched up his face. “I don’t know,” he said, “I don’t see it. They don’t seem like they’d … mesh as a couple” 

It was true she’d never have pictured Robert, her uptight, perfectionist, jerk or a brother with someone like Aaron who seems to be most happy conning people out of their money or stuck fiddling under an oily motor. 

“Say hypothetically you’re right” Ellis said pushing open the door, “do you think they got together before we started paying them or after?”

“Robert said he was seeing someone before, it’s the reason he didn’t agree to this whole thing in the first place.''

“There we go then” Ellis said dropping down their books on the kitchen table, “so it’s not Aaron …. Or he’s cheating”. 

That, unfortunately, did sound like Robert. Victoria could only hum. This would need further investigation. 

“Come on” Ellis said, tapping the books and pulling out a chair “we need to crack on. We’ve got Post 1914 prose and drama to cover” 

“Please kill me”. 

*******

Victoria tried to put the burning question on the back burner at least until after exams but the days passed and she was getting nowhere with her revision because her thoughts always circled back to: “is Robert cheating with Aaron?”. 

In the end she had to take action. If she didn’t get answers then she’d never manage to concentrate on her exams and she’d fail terribly. So really she wasn’t doing this to snoop, rather she was doing it for the sake of her education and her future. At least that’s what she’d tell herself and anyone else who asked. 

Victoria found Robert one late Tuesday night in the living room, flicking through a magazine and munching on a pack of biscuits. 

“Since when did you care about motorbikes?” she asked nodding to the pages open in front of him. 

Robert shrugged, “since recently” was his only reply, “shouldn’t you be revising?”

“See that’s the problem,” Victoria said reaching over and stealing a custard cream. “I can’t concentrate, my minds all over the place”. 

“You should try boxing, really gets you out of your own head”. 

“When did you start boxing? Last I checked you had an aversion to any and every form of physical activity”

Robert scowled at his sister, “not true” he muttered snatching the biscuits away from his sister and closer to him. “Aaron goes boxing, I’ve been tagging along, like I said it’s a good way to get out of your own head-”

Victoria couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Studying together was one thing, the cuddling she could pass off as them two being so drunk and out of it they didn’t know what they were doing but this! She couldn’t help herself when she blurted out: “are you cheating on your boyfriend?”

Roberts face ranged from confusion, to shock, to a mix of hurt then his eyebrows finally knotted together in anger. Victoria couldn’t help but notice how much he looked like their dad in that moment. 

“Is that how low you think of me?” he asked deadly quiet.

Victoria gulped but she sat up straighter not scared of her brother. “It’s not like you’ve not done it before”. 

Robert let out a hollow laugh.

“I was a kid Victoria! I was a fifteen year old kid confused and on some level disgusted by my own feelings. Do you know what it’s like realising you might like someone of the same sex and then remembering every demeaning, horrible thing your own father has ever said about stuff like that. So yes Victoria, maybe I did some things I’m not proud of but did you ever stop to think why or did you just immediately jump to the conclusion that I was a horrible human being?”

“Rob-”

“I love my boyfriend,” Robert said, standing suddenly and snatching away the magazine before stomping out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are over. I'm free. What is this feeling???   
Thanks for all the love on this fic. Its been so much fun to write. Only a couple of chaps left sadly, I'm really gonna miss it. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	9. Chapter 9

Robert and Victoria weren’t talking. They hadn’t been talking for weeks now. Not through lack of trying on Victoria’s end. She’d played every trick in the book from being overly nice to extremely annoying, all in some vain attempt to get him to talk to her. 

Nothing had worked. 

And then exams had hit and they saw even less of each other then before. Both were shied away in their rooms, the pressure of their fathers expectations sitting heavy on both of them. 

Studying, which once had been Victorias definition of Hell, soon became her escape. Focusing on things like cell mutation and memorising Shakespearan quotes and sonnets stopped her from thinking of how terrible of a sister she’d been to Robert. 

She’d never thought there might be ulterior motives behind Roberts cheating. Never thought what growing up around known homophobe Jack Sugden might do to a closeted Robert who, before, had only ever wanted to please his father. And what she realised now, which she hadn’t back then at just twelve years old, was that it hadn’t been any of her business anyways. 

The weeks of exams all blurred together and Victoria came out the other side feeling free and terrified, ecstatic and exhausted. 

“There’s a party tonight?” Ellis mentioned as they broke apart and, lips tingling and clothes askew. “Are we going?”

The promise of a party sounded good, great even, but Victoria had something to do first.

*******

Victoria barged into Roberts room, a plate of freshly made chocolate goods in her hands. Robert was sat at his desk, his back to her. He didn’t even look up. 

“I made apology brownies” she said, “and you are going to accept them because this has gone on way too long and I’m getting hives Robert. Hives! I’m sorry okay. I’m so sorry that you cheating was the first thing that came to mind. I’m sorry that I never saw how much you were hurting and I’m sorry you ever had to go through it”. 

Still Robert didn’t turn and Victoria could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Robert just talk to me! Look at me! Please! I can’t lose you too. First mum then Andy left and it’s not like dad cares. Please Robert” 

Robert didn’t even twitch as the tears poured down Victorias face. In a fit of rage Victoria picked up one of the brownies, it was still warm in her hand, and lobbed it at Robert. 

The childhood growing up with two brothers and the years spent playing volleyball meant her aim was spot on and the gooey chocolate brownie collided with her brothers head. 

Finally Robert spun around on his chair, hand flying to the back of his head which was now brown against his light blonde. “What the hell Victoria!” he screeched as he pulled two headphones from his ear. 

Victoria starred and then screeched. “I was pouring my heart and soul out to you and you weren’t even listening!” again she reached for the brownies and began to throw. 

Robert cried out and spun back around as projectile brownie was lobbed at him, splattering the walls. 

When there was no more brownie left on the plate Victoria began to sob. God she felt so stupid but she couldn't stop. A second later she felt strong arms wrapping around her and pull her close.

“I’m so sorry Robert, I swear I am” she sobbed.

“Shh, it’s ok. I forgive you”. 

*******

It took them an hour to clean up. Occasionally Robert started chuckling to himself and muttering about “Volatile Vic” but other than that they worked in silence, thankfully this silence between them was comfortable and didn’t make Victorias skin itch with the stress. 

“Vic” Robert said at last as they stood in the kitchen, Victoria emptying the bin and Robert cleaning up his face. “There’s something I actually need to tell you about me and A-”

The doorbell rang before he could finish whatever it was he was about to say. 

“Sorry” Victoria said, “it’s probably Ellis, god he’s early, I’m not even dressed yet. Sorry what were you saying”. 

“Nothing” Robert said, “It's fine. You go have fun, maybe I’ll make the most of an empty house-” he wiggled his eyebrows, “if you know what I mean”. 

Victoria batted her brother away “gross Robert!” she said but inside she thrilled to see him back to his normal self. 

“Be careful” Robert shouted after her. 

“Always am!” she called back, “love you Robert”.

“Love ya Vic”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah everyone :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	10. Chapter 10

"-And the venue! Oh my god it's like something out of a Disney movie. Melissa and her lot really went all out with the fundraising and the planning" Victoria exclaimed as she speared another bite of pasta salad. 

Robert merely hummed, doing a terrible job at pretending to be interested but Victoria didn't mind. She was so excited that she would have happily talked to a brick wall. Roberts lack of reply, or even eye contact, wouldn't stop her. 

It was prom week and Victoria had been waiting for this her entire night. 

"My dress came the other day" she continued, "can you believe it's actually too big! I blame exam stress. Oh well, just means I get to eat as much as I want. Poor Jessica Wallace is on a no carb diet and juice detox, bless her". 

Robert hummed again scrolling through his phone, clearly more interested in whatever he was looking at. Victoria watched as he scrolled, bottom lip between his teeth, amusement in his eyes, before she took her chance. 

Victoria reached over the table and snatched his phone away. She caught sight of a shiny new motorbike and then, as the text chain scrolled up, shirtless photos from both Robert and, she was guessing, his boyfriend. 

The phone was pulled from her grasp with a loud "OI!" before she could get a better look. 

Victoria slumped back in her chair, disappointed but not surprised. "This is getting ridiculous now Rob, just introduce us already, you can't keep him a secrete forever". 

"Well you're not gonna find out who he is by looking at his dick picks are you?" he huffed stuffing his phone into his back pocket far away from his sister. 

"Ew Robert!" Victoria complained, "eating!" Robert smirked and she sighed. "Come on just rip the bandage off, get it over with and let me meet the supposed love of your life". 

"There's no supposed about it. I'm gonna marry him" Robert said, deadly serious. 

Victoria suppressed the urge to audibly _aw_ but she did melt inside at seeing this side of her brother. "Well" she said biting down a smile, "I want to meet him before the wedding at least". 

"You already have met him" Robert said and Victoria's eyes bulged out of her head. What! "Not my fault you're too blind to see it" and then he had the audacity to shrug!

Victoria sat, practically gawping at he brother as her mind worked a million miles an hour going over every boy she'd ever seen around Robert. 

Aaron was the first person to pop into mind of course but her suspicions on their relationship had died down recently, especially since Robert had confirmed that no he was not cheating with Aaron and also she thought it might be a bit offensive to assume they're together just because they both like guys. 

But besides from Aaron she couldn't think of anyone else. Victoria glared at her brother over the table and stabbed her food violently. What's to bet the fucker was lying just to keep her awake at night?

The two siblings stayed silent for a little longer: Victoria glaring and eating, Robert texting, eyes never leaving his screen. When the door opened neither looked up to see their dad enter the room. 

"Afternoon" Jack Sugden said.

Both Sugden children mumbled a greeting, the tone shifting significantly as he lowered himself into a chair at the table. 

"What are we chatting about?"

"Prom and Robert being a stubborn arsehole" Victoria told him earning her a glare from Robert. 

"Prom? Is that coming up?"

Victoria nodded, the excitement coming back in floods. "This Saturday". She could have sworn she'd told him this already but then again Jack Sugden never had been the most attentive of fathers unless their name was Andy. 

"Right yeah" Jack nodded, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I want you home by 10". 

Victorias heart dropped "What! But- but the prom starts at 8, I'll barely be there two hours2. 

"It's that or don't go at all. I'm not having what happened with Andy happen to you" he said, "I know what happens at partys like that. Your … womanhood-" Victoria cringed internally and externally and wished for the floor to swallow her whole, "-is a gift, it's shouldn't be handed around like pass the parcel". 

Victoria couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You are exactly what is wrong with this world" she said slowly but firmly, "With your blatant favouritism, sexism and homophobia. Just another old white man thinking he can tell me what I can and cannot do with my body. Well tough shit dad. I already 'gave away' my 'womanly gift' and I don't regret a thing". 

She felt deep satisfaction at her fathers shocked face as she stood. "What are you saying Victoria?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I've had sex dad. With Ellis. Many times and guess what! The world didn't end, my life isn't over and I'm not knocked up" she shrugged, "guess I'll have to get the next guy a voucher or something won't I"

She had no plans on there being any other guy but her dad didn't need to know that. 

"Stop putting Andy's issues onto us," she nodded to Robert who was watching with amazement, "we've got our own crap to live with without his baggage too".

Slowly, Robert began to clap and Victoria turned and stormed up the stairs. 

Roberts applause quieted as she got to the top of the stairs. "She's right you know" she heard her brother say. Curious, Victoria sat down on the top step to listen. 

"We're not perfect Andy and Vic's not a little kid anymore. You need to stop being so controlling or you're gonna lose her. She's smart and mature and absolutely brilliant and Ellis isn't half bad either. Trust her or lose her dad". 

Victoria disappeared into her room with a smile on her face and warmth in her belly. 

*******

Victoria was curled up in bed going though Instagram and sending funny dog-ear filter photos to Ellis when Robert peaked his head through the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure".

Robert padded over and got sat next to her, head resting against the wall. "I sorted dad out, he's letting you go". 

"Pft 'letting me go'" Vic shook her head, "he's ridiculous". 

"Yeah he is and I had to say I'd tag along but don't worry you won't even know I'm there". 

Victoria groaned because why did her dad have to be so annoying, but then she let out a heavy sigh and tried to look on the positive side: she was still going to prom, she was going to look like a million dollars and she was going to have a great night with Ellis. She wasn't about to let her dad ruin that. 

"Thanks" Vic said putting her head on her big brothers shoulder, "for sticking up for me and getting dad to let me go". 

"Of course, what are big brothers for" Robert wrapped an arm around her, "and hey, maybe I'll bring my boyfriend". 

*******

Prom night. Prom! Night! 

The whole day was a blur of nerves and excitement. After a light lunch of cheese and ham toasties she took herself upstairs, locked the door and turned her music up to begin the long process of getting dressed.

At half past seven she heard a knock on the door and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Ellis was here. God she could only imagine how good he was going to look in his suite and she couldn't wait to see him but before rushing downstairs Victoria took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. 

She looked at her reflexion and smiled sadly. [Her dress was beautiful](https://www.fashionactivation.com/2019-trendy-prom-dresses/). It was a deep red colour and had petals falling from the tight bodice down into the slightly full tule skirt. She did her makeup simply with just a deep red lip and winged eyeliner and her hair was straightened behind her shoulders, a gold clip that had once been her mothers was clipped in her hair. 

Victoria touched the clip and thought of her mum. Sarah Sugden had been dead for many years and Victoria missed her constantly but there were days were missing her mother hit her hard. "I wish you could be here mum" she said out loud. 

"VICTORIA! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Robert shouted up. 

With one last deep breathe she soothed out her dress and headed to the stairs. 

She took the steps slowly, not wanting to think about the humiliation if she slipped in her heals and went tumbling down the stairs.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she rounded the corner and caught sight of Ellis. He wore a dark black suit with a tie to match her dress. 

"Wow" Ellis whispered when he caught sight of her. Victoria looked away as she smiled shyly, her ears turning pink. 

"You clean up nice" she told him as he took her hand and helped her down the last few steps. 

Ellis squeezed her hand, "you look amazing". 

"Enough lovey-dovey stuff" Robert said. Victoria had been so caught up in Ellis she hadn't noticed him standing just a few feet away, polaroid camera in hand. "Photo time". 

"Is dad still out?" she asked as Ellis wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her close for the photo. 

"He's missing out" Rob said with a sad smile. "You look great Vic. You look …. you look like mum". 

Victoria could feel tears welling at her eyes but she shook them away. She'd spent ages on her eyeliner, she couldn't afford to mess it up. 

"Right, come on" Robert lifted the camera, "say Cheese!"

"Cheese!" Victoria and Ellis cried together. 

The photo taking process lasted twenty minutes due to Victoria wanting to capture every second and Roberts perfectionist personality coming out of the shadows. 

Ellis had his tongue stuck out between his teeth and the camera pointed at Vic and Robert when they heard a loud beep outside. Ellis snapped the photo and then called out "limo's here!"

Victoria turned to Robert, "you're still coming aren't you?"

"Yeah but I've got my own ride" Robert said, "go on, off you go, go have fun". 

Victoria didn't have to be told twice. She hoisted up her dress and followed Ellis out to the street where the shiny black stretch limo was waiting. 

*******

The place was electric. 

After meeting up with everyone on the front lawn of the hotel and filling up their phones and flood Instagram with photos the swarm of sixteen year olds, decked out in expensive dresses and pounds of makeup, headed into the ballroom and the party started.

For hours Ellis and Victoria danced, twirling and twerking, laughing and kissing. 

She felt like a princess in her dress with her very own Prince Charming holding her close as they swayed to the romantic song currently playing. 

"Hey, have you seen Rob anywhere around here?" she asked when the song had finally finished and they went back to their seats. 

"Robert? No I haven't seen him".

Victoria hummed and took a look around. Robert said he was getting his own ride but that was hours ago. It wasn't that she actually cared if he was here, the less she was chaperoned like an eight year old the better. 

"Hey can we get out of here for a while?" Victoria asked, "I'm sweating my makeup off". 

Ellis laughed, "sure, come on". 

Hand in hand they weaved through their dancing classmates and out into the cool June air. 

"Are you having fun?" Ellis asked as they wandered around the grounds. 

Victoria grinned up at him. "So much fun" she said, "this is the best night of my life". 

"I know how to make it even better" Ellis leaned in and a second later his lips were on hers sending sparks down her spine. Lips still pressed furiously together they stumbled back towards a dark alley … only to find that it was already occupied. 

Victoria rolled her eyes, "get a room" she called out knowing she was being a hypocrite but annoyed that these people had gotten here first. 

When the two people broke apart however and twisted to face her and Ellis, Victoria had the shock of her life. 

"What the fuck!" she called. 

She could barely believe what she was seeing in front of her: Robert, her brother, pressing Aaron Dingle, yes_ Aaron fucking Dingle_, up against the wall, and just seconds ago they'd been snogging each others face off as if their lives depended on it. 

With a heavy sigh Robert lowered his head onto Aarons shoulder and groaned. 

When she saw Roberts hand stuffed down the front of Aarons unzipped jeans Victoria let out a shriek before pulling Ellis around the corner. "Did you see that!?" she hissed as they waited for Robert and Aaron to sort themselves out, "please tell me you saw that too". 

"Holy shit" Ellis whispered. 

A second later Robert and Aaron rounded the corner. Roberts hair was messed up and both boys had flushed cheeks but neither seemed particularly embarrassed by being caught out like that. 

"Let me guess" Victoria said when she saw them, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow perfectly raised, "you didn't mean for us to find out like this". 

Aaron shrugged, smirk on his lips as he straightened his suit jacket which he wore over a simple white t-shirt. "Thought you'd never catch on to be honest". 

"We weren't exactly hiding it" Robert said, "at least not recently and I mean you literally nearly walked in on us making out on that first date. We were seriously starting to think you wouldn't realise till we sent out our wedding invitations". 

Victoria was shocked but also not in the least surprised, she had her suspicions briefly after all. She was furious and yet impressed. She was just one giant ball of contradictions who couldn't stop staring at the two of them looking smug and cocky and completely flushed. 

"I want answers!" Victoria told them, hands on hips.

Robert slung an arm around Aarons shoulders just like Ellis does with her sometimes. "Shoot" he said. The casual affection caught her off guard that she was left looking for words. 

"When did you two meet?" she managed. 

"Summer football practise" Aaron said, "this one was absolutely shit, only agreed to go out with him cause I felt sorry for him". 

"That's a lie, you agreed to go out with me cause my arse looked great in those football shorts" 

Aaron snorted, "you wish". 

"Oh. My. God" Ellis gasped suddenly from beside her, "I've been paying you an arm and a bloody leg to go on dates with your own boyfriend!"

Aaron shrugged, "Sorry" he said not sounding apologetic in the slightest, "it as nothing personal mate but I needed the cash and getting paid to go out with Robert was better than being a tea-making grease-monkey"

"I feel like theres a compliment in there somewhere",Robert and Aaron shared a private smile at the word "grease-monkey". Victoria decided she didn't want to know. 

"And when Aaron told me about it" Robert said when Aaron looked away, "I figured I'd squeeze all I could out of it". 

"I did your chores for months you arsehole" Victoria launched at Robert but began to wobble on her heels. Thankfully Ellis was there to steady her. 

"Not my fault you were gullible enough to fall for it".

"I will end you" she whispered.

Aaron looked down at his phone and said, "end him another time, we've got places to be".

He pulled a key from his jean pocket.

Victoria pulled a face, "whose are they?" It was a well known joke between the group that Aarons only mode of transport was his pushbike or getting driven around by his dad.

"This, Victoria, is the fruits of my labour". Aaron took Roberts hand in his casually, as if they did it all the time and lead them over to the carpark. The whole walk there Victoria couldn't take her eyes off their intertwined hands. She wondered if it was weird for them to be like this in front of them after so long keeping things secrete.

The group came to a stop in front of shiny motorbike which almost looked familiar.

"This is yours?" she asked catching on. This was the bike she'd caught sight of days earlier when she'd taken Roberts phone. "Holy fuck it was your nudes I was looking at!"

"What?" Aaron asked the same time Ellis exclaimed "What!"

"Relax" she batted them away, "I barely saw anything" and then she winked at Aaron, "someone's being hitting the gym though". 

Aaron shook his head and looked away but Victoria saw a smile crossing over his face.

"Can we stop talking about my boyfriends nudes and move along now please and thank you" Roberts said loudly. Hmm, Victoria never would have taken him for the jealous type. "Like Aaron said, we've got places to be". 

Aaron climbed onto the bike and pulled two black helmets that were dangling from the handlebars. 

"If dad asks," Robert said climbing onto the back of the bike and taking a helmet from Aaron, "I made sure you got home and then I went out".

"Where are you two going?"

"I go to Uni in September" Robert said, "we've got to make the most of the summer". 

"This conversation isn't over" Victoria told him pointing a finger as Aaron began revving the engine and Robert looped his arms around his boyfriends torso, "we're having dinner this week and you two are going to tell me everything". 

"It's a date" her brother said before flipping down the helmets dark visor, obscuring his face, and Aaron revved the engine once more before they were driving off without a second look back. 

Victoria watched them go. "Arseholes" she muttered to their retreating back. 

"Yeah" Ellis agreed, "but you've got to admit, they seem good together". 

Victoria sighed because it was true. On some level she was thrilled for her brother but mostly, right now anyways, she was pissed.

She shook her head and turned back to Ellis, leading towards the party. "If they can have fun, so can we" she told him.

And so, Victoria and Ellis headed back into the party and drank and laughed as Robert and Aaron rode into the distance, happily ever after … at least until Victoria got her hands on the two of them anyways.

**The End. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.   
I'm sorry I disappeared there and left this story hanging at the worst possible moment too.   
Things were happening in my personal life and my anxiety really flared up. I could barely bring myself to write let alone write something I was proud of. 
> 
> Anways here is the last chapter of It's a Date. This was a random fic that I ended up falling in love with and am genuinely sad that I've finished. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting. Even though I don't always reply they literally make my entire day.   
I hope you liked this conclusion to the story, please let me know what you think and once again thankyou for reading. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie. :)

**Author's Note:**

> My new fic! I've been writing this on and off for weeks now as a way to deal with the whole Robert leaving trauma and I'm really excited/kind of nervous to share it.  
This fic should be around 9 chapters long, I already have 8 chapters read meaning this should be updated at the very least once a week.  
Let me know what you think and follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :p


End file.
